Darlene Fleischermacher
"Are you calling me FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darlene Fleischermacher is a psychopath. She appears in the side mission All You Can Eat in Dead Rising 3 Status Darlene is a morbidly obese woman. Due to her clinical obesity, Darlene is confined to a mobility scooter, but her large body mass and her obsessive mania with food makes her a potentially lethal threat. She is provoked by the fact that she can't eat it all. Some time before the outbreak started, Darlene entered several eating contests and won, but her obsessive need to feed did not stop there. When the outbreak started, she found refuge in Uncle Billy's Buffet, a buffet restuarant, and began gorging herself with anything she can find, thinking no-one can stop her, and kill anyone who tries to steal 'her food' Upon entering the restaurant, Nick discovers a survivor, Nathan, trying to get into the kitchen of Uncle Billy's Buffet. As Nick walks over to him, he slips on a puddle of vomit. Darlene hears this, and appears around the corner of the buffet kitchen, noisily eating a chicken leg and tells Nick and Nathan to get away from 'her' food. When Nick tries to tell her there's enough food for everyone, Darlene refuses, saying she's tired of low carbohydrate diets involving healthy food, like celery, and that she's hungry. Nathan says that Darlene can't eat everything, but Darlene does so and stuffs burgers into her mouth. She vomits at Nick, causing him to accidently knock a plate over. Darlene, thinking he's after the food, drives over and stuffs her face again. Nathan sees this as an opportunity to gather food from the buffet, but Darlene sees him and throws plates at him. As she yells at Nathan to 'get away from her food', she stabs him to death with a large spork. Nick tries to argue that Nathan was just hungry, but Darlene says she's hungry too 'asshole'. When Nick says she's 'had plenty already', Darlene thinks Nick is calling her 'fat' and attacks him After Nick defeats her, Darlene slumps down in her chair, complaining that Nick gave her indigestion. She attempts to 'purge' Nick by charging at him with her scooter, but the wheels slip on a puddle of vomit and she ends up falling onto her back. Darlene starts throwing up again and, not having the strength to get back up, chokes on a mix of vomit and blood, and dies Trivia *Darlene represents Gluttony, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, due to her obsessive eating *Darlene is one of the few Dead Rising psychopaths that heal by eating, but this makes them vulnerable to attack. The others being Antoine and Larry * She is similar to Antoine in the fact that she will throw plates and knives at the hero *Like Ted and Jherii, Darlene will attack the hero if called a certain word (fat) * During the battle she struggles to breathe and complains of having haemorrhoids and needing another stomach pump Gallery darlene 1.png|Hey! Who the hell is that?! darlene 2.png darlene 3.png darlene 4.png darlene 5.png darlene 6.png darlene 7.png|Gorging herself... darlene 8.png|...and again darlene 9.png darlene 10.png|Stabbing Nathan darlene 11.png|After killing Nathan darlene 12.png|'Jesus lady, he was just hungry' darlene 13.png|'I think you've had plenty already' darlene 14.png